justiceleaguefanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Gotham Central
"Gotham Central" is a short film set in The DC Movie Universe. Cast Bill Paxton as Detective Harvey Bullock Salma Hayek as Detective Renee Montoya Billy Zane as Victor Zsasz James Remar as Chief Clancy O'Hara Kevin McKidd as Arnold John Flass Craig T. Nelson as Gillian Loeb Elisabeth Moss as Captain Ellen Yindel Anthony Ruivivar as Detective Marcus Driver Tim Booth as Detective Charlie Fields Sara Stewart as Nora Fields Plot 6 months after The Dark Avenger, the GCPD struggles to retain its credibility after Commissioner Gordon has allied with Batman, with the public losing faith in the police. One night, 2 detectives, Marcus Driver and Charlie Fields, are investigating a kidnapping case, with the 2 of them supposedly tracking down the location of the missing little girl to the apartment of David Lamond. When they arrive, the 2 of them knock on his door, but when he refuses to answer the door, they decide to kick the door open, with them barging in with their guns drawn. They search the apartment, but find no one nor a trace of anyone. While Marcus investigates the bedroom, Charlie decides to search the den. Marcus searches the bedroom, until he finds the bloody corpse of David Lamond in the closet. Marcus then hears a gunshot and runs to the den, where he finds Charlie fighting with a shadowy figure. The shadowy figure hisses that David Lamond was just a pawn that he needed to lure them here. The 2 of them fire their guns at him, but the shadowy figure ducks, mocking them for using such an "unreliable" weapon and then attacks them. The killer manages to stab Marcus in the arm and kicks him to the ground, until Charlie tackles him. The killer though pushes Charlie off of him and uses a vase to knock him down. Marcus continues firing at the killer, but he disappears into the shadows. Marcus suggests that they call for back-up, but Charlies insists that they can take him. While Marcus tries to radio him for back-up, the killer attacks Charlie and slices his leg, knocking him to the ground. The killer then picks Charlie back up and slits his throat, killing him. Marcus though sees this as he calling for backup and angrily fires his gun at the killer, managing to shoot him in the shoulder, forcing the killer to escape. At the hospital, Chief Clancy O'Hara and Charlie's wife, Nora visits Marcus in the hospital, where Marcus sadly tells her about Charlie's death. Chief O'Hara though asks Marcus why the killer lured them there, but Marcus doesn't have an answer. While Marcus comforts Nora, Chief O'Hara decides to call this in. Meanwhile, at her apartment, Renee Montoya rolls out of bed and starts heavily drinking a bottle of scotch. As she puts her clothes on, she tells the woman in her bed, a woman she picked up at a bar, that she's making breakfast if she wants any. Renee's phone then rings, where her new partner, Harvey Bullock asks her where she's at. Renee then tells him that she'll be right there and hangs up. She then tells the woman to leave as she gets ready for work. At Blackgate Penitentiary, former corrupt cop, Arnold John Flass is working the bag in the courtyard, while former corrupt commissioner, Gillian B. Loeb reads a book in the corner. The guards then start escorting the prisoners back to their cells. When Flass arrives at his cell, he finds a guard waiting for him, but the guard is revealed to be the killer as he attacks Flass with a knife. While Flass tries to disarm him, the killer manages to stab him in the chest and tosses him on the bed. He then slits Flass's throat, killing him. As the killer leaves Flass's cell, he strolls by Loeb's cell and bangs on the cell door. When Loeb goes to see who it is, the killer wickedly smiles and says, "Hello, Commissioner," before stabbing him in the throat, killing him. Later, the police arrive as they investigate Flass and Loeb's deaths. Detectives Harvey Bullock and Montoya arrive as they investigate Flass's cell, where they find a message in blood on the wall that reads, "GCPD." Bullock then recognizes Flass as Gordon's former partner and even remembers Loeb. Captain Ellen Yindel then arrives and quickly takes over the investigation, quickly ordering the officers to sweep the crime scene for any DNA or fingerprints. Montoya though confronts Yindel and tells her that this is their investigation. Yindel though tells her that this case is connected to another of a GCPD officer killed and his partner stabbed, which now makes it her investigation. Yindel then tells Bullock and Montoya that the killer is targeting cops, even former cops, for reasons unknown, and that one of the guards was found in the break room with his throat slit. Bullock tries to convince Yindel to let them handle the case, since he knew Flass and Loeb, but Yindel tells them to stay out of her way. Bullock and Montoya then drive back to the precinct, where Bullock confronts Chief O'Hara and demands to speak to Gordon, but O'Hara tells him that Gordon is currently busy in a "meeting." Bullock then confronts him about Yindel taking over their investigation, but O'Hara points out that Yindel was investigating Charlie's death and Marcus's injury and since Flass and Loeb's deaths fit the killer's M.O., it's her case. As Bullock and Montoya get ready to leave, Bullock tells her that he refuses to let this case go, since the killer killed Flass and Loeb and might be after Gordon. Montoya though says that it's not their problem, but Bullock refuses to give up, so Montoya decides to help him. Montoya then asks Bullock why he's so loyal to Gordon. Bullock then tells her that before Gordon came to Gotham, the GCPD was filled with crooked cops, taking bribes from the mob and that he wanted to be a good, honest cop, but Commissioner Loeb and Detective Flass threatened to hurt his family if he didn't "get with the program," so he looked the other way on their corruption for a long time. But, when Gordon joined, the GCPD tried to get Gordon to look the other way, but Gordon refused to back down and even went after Flass, standing up to Loeb, which inspired Bullock to stop looking the other way. He decided that he wanted to be a cop like Gordon, and the 2 became friends, with Gordon even trusting Bullock to help him bring down Falcone and Maroni. Bullock then wonders where they should start, but Montoya suggests they go to the apartment where Charlie was killed. As they drive to the apartment, Montoya tells Bullock that Gotham often reminds her of her old neighborhood in Chicago, where her family stayed after immigrating from the Dominican Republic. Montoya tells him that the neighborhood was full of thieves and punks, and she and her brother were treated as outcasts due to their heritage. Montoya then tells him that once she got older and realized she was a lesbian, the harassment became worse and her religious parents disowned her. After she graduated from college, she moved to Gotham for a fresh start and wanted to become a cop to prevent persecution. Bullock though tells her that he never knew she was gay, but Montoya admits that she was hesitant to tell anyone out of fear of being shunned. Bullock though assures her that her secret is safe with him. Later, at the apartment, Bullock and Montoya try to find any clues that the police might've missed, but can't find anything, until Montoya finds a bloody bullet under the couch. Bullock then says that Marcus must've grazed him with the bullet, but Montoya wonders how they're gonna find any DNA without Yindel knowing, but Bullock tells her that he has a lab tech who owes him a favor. The next day, Bullock picks up Montoya and tells her that the lab found a match and tells her that the killer is Victor Zsasz, a serial killer who was arrested for 5 counts of murder in Hub City, but was released from prison, before he was arrested for 10 more counts in Gotham, but released due to lack of evidence. Bullock then tells her that he managed to find an address where Zsasz might live and they decide to check it out. When they arrive at Zsasz's house, they find no one to be home, but find a few slaughtered corpses and a bulletin board with photos of cops, including Marcus, O'Hara, and even Gordon. They then notice a red X on Marcus's photo and realize that he's going after Marcus. At the hospital, after Marcus finishes a game of cards with Nora, Nora says goodbye and leaves as visiting hours are over. The killer then sneaks in through the window in Marcus's room and attacks him, before Bullock and Montoya burst in and save Marcus. Bullock tries to shoot Zsasz, but Zsasz manages to cut his arm, so Montoya slams Zsasz into the wall, but he manages to disarm her and kicks her to the ground. Before he can start hurting her, Bullock manages to shoot Zsasz in the chest, knocking him out of the window. Marcus thanks them for saving him as Yindel and the police arrive. Yindel scolds Bullock and Montoya for interfering in her investigation, but Montoya defends Bullock by telling her he found the killer, Victor Zsasz and saved Marcus. When they look out the window, they find Zsasz is gone. Yindel then decides to report this and get both of them suspended, but Bullock tells her that they went to Zsasz's house and believe that O'Hara is his next target. Yindel though refuses to believe them and tells them that if they interfere, she'll have them fired. As they leave, Montoya asks Bullock why Zsasz would go after O'Hara, but Bullock points out that Zsasz always carves a tally mark on his skin after committing a crime and that O'Hara was listed on the board, right after Charlie and Marcus. The 2 of them decide to head to O'Hara's place next. At O'Hara's house, O'Hara arrives home and puts his gun away. As he heads to the kitchen, Zsasz ambushes him and attacks him. O'Hara fights back, but Zsasz slashes both his legs and chest. O'Hara then tries to grab his gun, but Zsasz stabs him in the abdomen and pins him down. Zsasz then brags about how he killed Charlie, Flass, and Loeb and even shows him 3 fresh tally marks on his arm. O'Hara though asks him why he's targeting cops, but Zsasz just shrugs and says that he thought going after the police would be a fun challenge. Before he can kill him, Bullock and Montoya arrive and stop him. Bullock starts firing at him, but Zsasz ducks behind a table and throws his knife into Bullock's arm, before Montoya manages to punch him. The 2 then start fighting, until Zsasz manages to pin her against the wall. Bullock though saves her by punching Zsasz in the face and starts fighting with him. Montoya then notices a chandelier above them and tells Bullock to get out of the way. She then shoots the chandelier, causing it to fall on Zsasz and knock him unconscious. Bullock then officially arrests him. Later, as the police arrive to take Zsasz away and Bullock and Montoya are treated for their wounds, Yindel arrives and angrily scolds them for ruining her investigation and tells her that she's going to make sure they lose their badges. Before he's carted off to the ambulance, an injured O'Hara stops her and tells Yindel that Bullock and Montoya managed to save him and stop Zsasz, managing to solve the case before her and tells her that she can learn a few things from them, leaving Yindel embarrassed. 3 days later, as Chief O'Hara returns to work after the hospital, he calls Bullock and Montoya into his office, where he praises them on their detective work and arrest of Zsasz, who's safely at Arkham Asylum. O'Hara then tells them that he talked it over with Gordon and they've decided to promote Bullock and Montoya to the Major Crimes Unit. Bullock and Montoya both happily accept and leave his office. As they celebrate, Montoya says that she wishes her deceased partner, Crispus Allen was here to join her, but Bullock assures her that Allen would've been proud of her. Bullock then asks Montoya if they wanna grab a drink to celebrate, which Montoya accepts. Montoya then swipes Bullock's keys from him and insists that she'll drive as she and Bullock leave the precinct. Trivia *This film is dedicated to Bill Paxton